The End that Started it All
by justicegrl
Summary: Our lives are full of chapters that end and another starts without us realizing it until, we reflect on the past. I suck at summaries..sorry Rated T for cursing...
1. The End that Started it all

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's Glee, if I did; Faberry would have happened at the beginning!

AN: Okay, Hi! So for those who have read any of my fic, I'm sure is wondering am I going to ever finish my other stories...well I really would love to but

that muse has gone and I might have to re watch all of season 1 & 2 to get it back, so maybe next week I'll try and see what I can do. On with the story.

**Graduation Day…class of 2012**

_Why can't I just admit it? Just say it. It's just two words; that will change everything about me. I need to stop being a coward. I need to stop hiding behind this mask that I have perfected._

_I'm gay… now say it out loud. "_I'm gay"

_"Shit!" That was close, I'm SOO not ready to tell my mom just yet._

"Quinnie! you're going to be late to your own graduation. Hurry up, sweetie. I need to get good seats to take lots of pictures of you."

"Okay! I'm coming down" _Breathe, just breathe. In, Out, In, out…_

Smiling at her mom who has been excited for her since she got her early acceptance letter to Yale, smiles back with a look of such pure joy.

_I hope you look at me like that when I have the courage to tell you that I'm gay..._

**WMH Auditorium**

"Wow, it's our last day here bitches!" yelled Santana when all the graduating class of New Directions stepped on the stage for their last performance all together.

Most of the juniors looked really sad at the senior's who were full of excitement about leaving them behind and all the memories they have shared together as a team.

"Oh come on guys, don't be that way. We will all still keep in touch. Also we still have the Goodbye party at Rachel's tomorrow." Said Mr. Shuester, while, trying to keep his own emotions in check.

_I look at every one of the members of New Directions and see how we all have changed in the three years we known each other. I believe I've changed the most in more ways than one. I wish I could just let it out that I've accepted myself. I won't though, not yet. There is only one person that needs to know the truth but at the same time I'm too scared to tell her._

"All right guys, I'm so proud of you all for making it this far and to top it off we finally won nationals! Let's show your loved ones why we won the National title. Okay, all together now, one, two, three NEW DIRECTIONS!"

_We took our positions while the curtain rises for the most of us the last time on this stage._

_We sang our heart out, and of course we all tear up when Rachel took her solo, I think it finally hit us that this was it. The closing of a chapter in our lives as children, and entering the real world and starting a new chapter, a journey we're excited and anxious about…ADULTHOOD._

_AN:_ Okay this is where I'm going to stop...because i'm half asleep right now. But my muse is still _running around so if you guys are still interested let me know so I can continue. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee; I wish I did, than Finchel would not exist! & and Faberry would rule!

**Party day aka D-day**

_I need to tell her tonight. What if she freaks or worse what if she hates me and kicks me out of her life, we just became friends…ugh why does my life have to be so hard all the time!_

_God, I know it's a sin to be gay but I know you created me and I believe you would love me no matter what. And you wouldn't have created me to turn away from me. So I would like to ask for your help to make the right decision to tell Rachel about who I really am. Plus tell my mom… Amen_

_Okay now I just need to write down what I'm going to say to Rachel. I think I'll do a letter format._

_**Letter to Rachel**_

_Rachel, congrats on getting into NYADA, I always believed you would make it, even when I was tearing you down for your talent. Because I knew you would be the one of the few to get out of this small town and I'd be stuck here in Lima forever to follow in my mother's footsteps._

_Again, I would like to apologize, even though you told me all is forgiven, I know I won't be able to forgive myself so easily. I thank you for giving me another chance to be your friend and for always being beside me when I never asked and pushed you away, Thank you, Rachel for never giving up on me, when I've given up on myself so many times in the past three years. _

_What I'm trying to tell you Rachel is that I have strong feelings for you, in the past I've labeled it as resentment and pure jealousy, Not until this past year of soul searching and getting a wake-up call did I finally realized why I treated you the way I did._

_Rachel those strong feeling have never left since the moment I saw you freshmen year. I know you may not believe me but this is no joke. Rachel I'm gay. I'm gay and in Love with you._

_I'm not expecting you to return these feeling but I'd like to still be friends. And still keep in touch while in college. That is why I've purchased these metro passes for you and me to visit during the school year since we will only be two hours away. I understand if you need space to take this all in; I'm just asking that you don't push me away. I'll give you all the space you need just let me be your friend._

_Hope to continue to be your friend, Quinn Lucy Fabray. _

_Wow, that was hard to write down. I don't know if I'm going to be able to tell her in person. Should I even tell her tonight? I mean I have all summer before we leave for school. Also we will be both on the east coast 83 miles apart. I think this is God's way of telling me I should wait. "Or it's you head trying to wuss out" okay so not true! I've admitted to myself that I'm gay!" _

"Okay I really need to stop these long dialogues with myself"

"Quinnie, it's already 2, don't you need to start cooking for the party?"

_Whoa time flies when you're talking to yourself and writing a difficult letter. Crap I don't even know what to wear tonight! Also am I going to tell her? UGH! Now, I have to be indecisive! REALLY QUINN! _

_I need to call S & B to see what they're wearing. Okay lets hurry up and make the vegan lasagna and get there early because I want to spend as much time with her while, I can._


End file.
